custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Space station
A Space station is an artificial, non-atmospheric structure built for a variety of purposes, either in orbit or in deep space. The term is also used for any artificial structure or colony built on non-planetary objects, such as asteroids. History The first space stations were designed and built during the time of the Planetary Alliance on the orders of Hendrax, as a means of studying the orbits and properties of other planets. Later space stations became resupplying locations for spaceships travelling by, and research labs located in deep space. It is known that the Galactic Council and its Space Fleet operate a number of space stations at its "borders" to clearly demarcate its territories within the galaxy. The most prominent of these, which also functions as the prime headquarters and main spacedock of the Space Fleet, is Galactic Council Space Station Spaceport-I (SP-1 for short), where the Space Fleet's new ships are designed and where ships can rendezvous after missions. Another prominent space station currently under construction is the massive Galactic-I, which is to become the capital of the Galactic Council once it is finished. Technical Details According to the Galactic Council and its Space Fleet, any structure to be labelled a "space station" is not to have any engines capable of interplanetary or even interstellar transportation. As such, most space stations are designed with minimal manoeuvrability in mind; the few engines they do have are designed specifically to allow the station to manoeuvre itself out of the way of obstacles in or near its site of operations. The currently under-construction Galactic-I, however, is seen as signifying a significant breakthrough in station design; being as large as it is, the soon-capital of the Galactic Council itself is to be equipped with the latest Trans-Warp engines, enabling the massive space station a mobility unequalled by any other station. Hulls Space station hulls are, like their spaceship brethren, built of reinforced Protodermis steel. This protects the hull from the vacuum of space and from the possibly high radiation levels in deep space. The hull shape and size differs per station. Energy Reactor Like spaceships, the space station's primary source of power is the Energy Reactor, which it uses to power most of its internal electricity. Energy Reactors, due to their volatile nature and the potential catastrophe when abused, are contained within a protected cage located in the centre of a space station, in a section which can only be accessed by authorised personnel. Due in part to their large size, station Energy Reactors are often far larger than those of spacecraft themselves, and their power output is also far greater. A consequence of this is, however, that the station's core is far more volatile when damaged, and the destruction of a station reactor core could lead to catastrophic consequences. Types Just like spacecraft, the Galactic Council has several classifications for space stations, which depend on the following criteria: *'Function' *'Construction Type:' Can be one of three categories: **'Solid Build:' The oldest of space station construction types, solid built space stations are space stations that are designed individually, without any prefabricated modules being used for its construction. An advantage of the solid build is its customisable nature, and the typical rigidity of the hull that can be reinforced through these custom designs. One disadvantage of the solid built space station is the fact that these stations are highly labour-intensive and require a lot more time and costs to manufacture than modular built space stations. **'Modular Build:' A newer construction type of space stations, modular built space stations are space stations that are constructed out of prefabricated modules - hence the "modular" aspect. Modular space stations are easy to build, due to each module being built to "click" into another module of the same series, and the labour cost and manufacturing are low while the efficiency is very high due to the modules' light, easy-to-construct nature and manuals. Also, due to their prefabricated nature, modular built space stations are the easiest to repair should they be damaged. **'Hybrid Build:' Hybrid built space stations are the newest construction type of space stations, and were proposed as an alternative to both Modular and Solid builds. As the name implies, Hybrid builds are a hybrid between Modular and Solid built station designs. As a result, Hybrids typically do carry a number of prefabricated modules, but these are typically custom-designed for the space station itself, and the design of the station usually features a number of areas that are built in the traditional, Solid building fashion. As a result, Hybrids are less costly to build than Solid builds, but sturdier than the Modular stations. *'Construction Manner:' Where does the construction of the station take place. **'On-site' means that the space station is built on the site where it is to operate in the future. This is by far the most common means of designing a space station due to the ease of building on-site, and the fact that smaller components can be carried by vessels rather than an entire space station. **'Off-site' means that the space station is built elsewhere, and then brought to its site of operation. This is highly uncommon due to the fact that many space stations are larger than spacecraft, and as a result, transporting these stations is very hard. Orbital Docking Station (ODS) *'Function:' To function as a spacedock for larger, non-atmospheric spacecraft. *'Construction Type:' Can be either of the three, usually dependent on the station and its designer. *'Construction Manner:' Typically on-site. An Orbital Docking Station (abbreviated ODS by the Galactic Council Space Fleet) is a type of space station typically utilised by space fleets and trade federations for the purpose of housing incoming and outgoing spacecraft. These spacecraft can be anywhere from non-atmospheric cargo freighters through large battleships and more. Aside housing spacecraft and space fleets, Orbital Docking Stations serve as central gathering points for the fleet, and also house facilities for repairing damage done to vessels. More significant damage done to vessels, however, is typically repaired at the shipyard as opposed to an Orbital Docking Station. Orbital Battle/Defence Station (OBS) *'Function:' Defending the planet it orbits around. *'Construction Type:' Standardised as Modular. *'Construction Manner:' Off-site. An Orbital Battle/Defence Station (abbreviated OBS by the Galactic Council Space Fleet) is a type of space station that, as its name implies, acts specifically for orbital attack and defence. One of the few space station types that is actually constructed off-site, Orbital Battle/Defence Stations are typically small and easily carried by larger vessels. These stations also carry a very minimal crew, and some have been designed to be controlled by a centralised computer system inside an Orbital Docking Station. Research Station *'Function:' Permanent residence for its research crew, scanning and researching materials in and around the area. *'Construction Type:' Solid or Hybrid built. *'Construction Manner:' On or off-site depending on the specific research purpose and size of the space station. A Research Station is a station dedicated to researching phenomena in deep space, specifically rogue planets, black holes, and other anomalies. Due to the hostile, unpredictable nature of deep space, many research stations are first assembled on a nearby planet or other space station before being taken out to the site of operation, although some research stations have actually been built on-site. Besides their nature for researching natural phenomena, research stations typically include a small to medium-sized space dock for incoming and outgoing vessels, and have a permanent crew residence. As a result, research stations are far larger than most Orbital Docking Stations, almost being on par with Permanent Extra-Terrestrial Residencies. Permanent Extra-Terrestrial Residency (PETR) *'Function:' To act as a permanent civil residence, much like a city in space. *'Construction Type:' Can be either of the three, depending on the station's size and importance. *'Construction Manner:' On-site. Permanent Extra-Terrestrial Residencies (abbreviated PETR by the GCSF) is a space station designed to act, as its name implies, as a permanent civil residency. PETR stations, typically, are much larger than Orbital Docking or Battle Stations, and include facilities such as its own medium to large-sized space dock, as well as a contingent of Orbital Battle/Defence Stations to aid in defence of the PETR station. These stations are also, by far, the least common of space stations. The Galactic Council is currently busy building Galactic-1, which is to serve as an enormous PETR, and the capital of the Galactic Council to replace Arcturus Magna. Shipyard *'Function:' To build spacecraft of varying sizes and types; to build other space stations; to house its manufacturing crew. *'Construction Type:' Solid built. *'Construction Manner:' On-site. Shipyards function as their name implies. They are utilised to construct, repair, design and improve existing and new spacecraft in their specialised dock areas. Their purpose as repairing stations often overlaps with Orbital Docking Stations, where spacecraft can also go for repairs, though essential repairs to a heavily damaged vessel will have to be undertaken at a shipyard as opposed to an Orbital Docking Station. Appearances *''Dark Future'' (Nui Tower of Time as a reconstructed pseudo-space station/Nui Tower; first appearance) *''City of Gold'' Category:ToaFairon Category:User:ToaFairon Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline